Season 1
Season 1 beWilder content ran from March 2018 to February 2019 on beWilder's Patreon page. Season 1 contained two elements: * Season 1 Wallpapers and the accompanying Sticker Book. * beWilder's Wildest! (bWW!) 2018 Fan Favourite contest. Wallpapers and Sticker Book Season 1 Wallpapers and Sticker Book are the primary Season 1 content. Each month, Brave+ backers would vote for the month's pair of wallpapers, split between the Agent of Heels girls and the Noemi's Toscana Rebirth girls. Agent of Heels voted first and Noemi's Toscana Rebirth was voted upon second each month. The girl who's option of the 3 choices that the most votes won the round and the wallpaper, as well as being added to the Sticker Book collection that was given to the public (Patreon Safe)https://www.patreon.com/posts/25034367 and to all backers (Full Show)https://www.patreon.com/posts/25034178. The girls chosen for Season 1 were Natasha Romanov, Selena 'Catwoman' Kyle, Lara Croft and Pamela 'Ivy' Isley for the Agent of Heels division. For the Noemi's Toscana Rebirth division the girls chosen where Noemi Bellocchio, Starling 'Kriem' Blakey, Francesca 'Frankie' Moreau and Kelsey Matthews. Note: The censored version of the Sticker Book originally started during Round 7 in September 2018, and only came to be as per Patreon's request to not share public nudity on public posts. Only after that point did a Patreon Safe and Full Show versions. Round by Round Outcomes AoH Rounds The winner in Round #1 on the AoH side was Cat, who took in the most votes in her Risque option, even though Natasha got the most votes over all. That's how it goes!https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-17454884 Round #2 for AoH went to Natasha with a big win and the most votes altogether, almost 70% of the vote! She's looking good to clear the board first at this stage! Cat took a big fall to 0, Ivy down just 1 vote, while Lara had the most proportional gains, up 300%!https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-18116766 Lara is the big winner of Round #3, setting the new record up to this point and setting Nat back a step, who has her remaining options split in favour. Cat pulls in a fan again but the gains made by Ivy may make her the one to watch next round if she keep up the trend.https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-18742123 Back in black for Round #4, as Nat wins it for the second time, showing she can match Lara's support. Lara herself slipped back to the previous rounds backing. Ivy did indeed keep up the march forward, taking in her highest amount of votes so far while Cat stays level with just the one diehard fan.https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-19386346 The pendulum swings back once more, as the floating voters fly back to Lara, giving her the top result ever so far, double digits! Even Nat's strong turnout wasn't enough to topple her, so that begs the question, who will that their 3rd win first? Ivy, who was pushing hard for a win to date, slips backwards while Cat is still on the bottom of the pile with 1.https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-20002635 Round #6 saw a shake up in the votes, Nat took a tumble and quite the fall while the fans sought out Ivy and Lara. In the end Lara's single option on the board meant she had nothing to split her vote, and so she took the win. Lara became the first AoH girl to win it 3 times and clear the board! Cat too managed to up her vote too, but she still remains on the bottom for 5 rounds running.https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-20677902 From the bottom to the top, Cat wins Round #7! On a tiebreak given to her by the fact she took in one vote more than Nat in total, Cat became the 3rd AoH girl to get to two wins, with only Ivy left with all 3 options on the board. Not for lack of trying though, as Ivy had the most votes of all, split between all her potential outcomes. Now we've got a real fight on our hands to see who can win the next wallpaper!https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-21368692 With a quick turnaround, Nat becomes the second AoH girl to come off the board. With a massive win of 12 votes she drowned out Cat who clawed her way back in the last round, while Ivy slipped just little back down to her usual level of support. That leaves a head-to-head fight to the finish for Cat and Ivy, as Cat is but one win from the finish while Ivy rides high on votes but no victories yet.https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-21972480 Round #9 is in the bag, and Ivy takes her first win of the Season. With a whopping 16 votes, she makes records and waves, as well as keeping the head-to-head going another round. Cat pulled up a few votes however she's still way down on Ivy's solid support. Can she win a direct match at this point?https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-22690552 We're 10 months in and Round #10 is done. Cat is up and Ivy is down, but the ratio is still just under 3-1 in Ivy's favour she took the big win and tied the score, giving both girls 2 wins and making sure the contest has it's final round as a fierce competition. Will it be Cat, or Ivy to be the last winner?https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-23288237 And so, the last win is in, and Cat is AoH lady number 3 to win her way off the board. What a swing we saw, as the near 3-1 split turns from Ivy to Cat, giving her the crucial win. Ivy's last wallpaper came to us the following month, but she walks away from Season 1 with only 2 wins, while Cat was the first and the last girl to wear the crownhttps://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-23971798 It total, all 11 rounds of AoH's Season 1 took in 225 votes, Round #5 being the most participated in with 26 while Round #1 was the lest with 14. Several Rounds saw 19 votes in total, while the contest as a whole has an 25-33% voter turnout depending on the Round in question. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NTR Rounds Round #1 saw a fresh faced batch of girls take to the popularity crucible.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-17724316 Fans spread across the board, but the winner by not a wide mile was the leading lady Noemi. With 7 votes out of the gate she's looking like a fan favourite in the making already. The other girls managed to pull in their own fan base too, but only the next round will tell. With Round #2 down, the shake up continues as fans and the females find their feet. Kriem gets the win and the spike in votes, although not the biggest gains which was Kelsey's honour. Frankie fell somewhat but it was the last winner Noemi who slipped the most on the back the first round. What will come next time up, we wonder?https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-18393700 Round #3's results are in, and Noemi finds herself back on top, her winning option taking in as many votes as the next best girl did in total. She's got two wins after only three rounds, one away from the finish line at this time. Kriem's following after her win falls to half, Kelsey too slips backwards by a vote while Frankie almost tripled in support all of a sudden.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-19019230 Our Round #4 comes in hot with some controversial results, as only 2 votes separate the top and bottom girls' totals. Still, Noemi was the clear winner in the votes, even though Frankie got the top total, and so she becomes the first NTR girl and first girl of Season 1 to win her way off the board.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-19662746 We're heading into a 3-way fight from here on out, with Kriem the only girl holding a win so far. She's also slightly up this round, while both Frankie and Kelsey are down just a tad. The first round after Noemi won her way off the board, Round #5 was another wild one. Kelsey won herself a contest for the first time, even though she got less vote in than Kriem who lead the way with double digits and double her last round's score. Frankie too stayed in the same area of support on this time out, still close behind and in the hunt for her own win.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-20310775 Round #6 is done and dusted, and the second of the three-way Rebirth Waitresses ''rumbles brought a second winner. Frankie won with a few votes more than the others, and a clear total to top both the younger girls. Her vote share keeps rising while both Kelsey and Kriem slipped farther back. Now each of the girls sit at a win each, and at least 2 more goes at this triple threat throw downs.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-20954574 Another go-around down, and Round #7 show us another close one. Kelsey takes the win again, edging out Kriem by a small shift in the voting split. Both girls surged again, while Frankie fell, the wave of support still washing back and forth across them both. By now, Kelsey is but one step away from the finish now, so will she make it next round?https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-21654768 After Round #8, we've another flood of floating voters. Frankie swings back up and takes the win, now her second, while Kriem and Kelsey slip again. No girl seems to break out in this battle battle royale, instead a solid base of support for each girl leaves the people in the middle the deciders. Can anyone break through the swinging stalemate? With two ladies on the verge of the finish, it may be that the next round sees some action!https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-22268506 Round #9 comes to a close as Kelsey wins it for the 3rd time. Once again she ties it up with Kriem on the total vote front, her fewer options remaining meaning means she takes the crown for the final time. It's the end of the three-way tie-up, and now it comes down to Kriem against Frankie, head-to-head. Both swing in their support, so can Kriem pull back from the 2-1 deficit.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-22966553 Round #10 was the first meeting of Kriem vs Frankie, one on one, and the winners was indeed the scrappier of the two. Kriem took in the most votes, being the first girl in NTR's division to have multiple double-digit rounds. The scored is now tied with two wins each for the remaining ladies, meaning one last round for both girls!https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-23564037 The final round, NTR's Round #11, was another stunner, and a final swing of the pendulum too. Frankie come out on top with a large victory margin and a record setting 13 votes. What an amazing time we've had this whole road! Kriem's last wallpaper comes later but Frankie is the third NTR girl to win it three times, making her the 6th and last of the Season 1 Wallpaper girls to do the deed!https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-24216231 It total, all 11 rounds of NTR's Season 1 took in 221 votes, Round #3 being the most participated in with 27 while Rounds #1/6/8/11 were the lest with 18 each. The contest as a whole has an 25-33% voter turnout depending on the Round in question. Records and Leaderboards Given the wild rides and several contests that made up Season 1, we set and broke several records along the way. When the dust settled, here's some of the highlights that stood out in out history books for the Season. ''Most Votes in a Single AoH Option: Cat’s Safe, 15 Votes (Round 11) Most Votes in an AoH Round: Ivy’s Naked, 16 Votes (Round 10) Times AoH Records were Set/Broken: 10 Most Votes in a Single NTR Option: Frankie’s Safe, 13 Votes (Round 11) Most Votes in an NTR Round: Frankie’s Safe, 13 Votes (Round 11) Times NTR Records were Set/Broken: 7 Most Voted Round: NTR Round #3, 27 Votes beWilder's Wildest! (bWW!) 2018 beWilder's Wildest 2018 is the inaugural version of the contest to find the Fans' Favourite girl of the year, our beWilder's Wildest! It was open to all backers to vote in every round. The contest involved 20 girls hand picked by both Unshi and Spook2099, including 9 girls from Agents of Heels and 9 from Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, plus two wild card pick to bring both divisions to 10 girls, a total of 20.https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-roster-21286067 Preamble posts explaining the various stages and rewards of the contest were released each Saturday before the contest in September. During this time, fans were able to select both the head-to-head bracket style as well as the Grand Prize reward. An AoH vs NTR Round of 8 was the selected bracket and a Full Mini-VN was chose as the Grand Prize.https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-21719513 Contest ran from October of 2018 and end in the first week of January of 2019. The contest contained a Preliminary round system that took place in October which brought the competition down to 8 girls as well as seeded them #1-4 for both divisions.https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-21430507 The second half of the contest was individual head-to-head knockout matches until only one girl remained.https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-head-21571982 November was the Round of 8, and after a week's break December brought the two Semi-Final matches and the third place match. The final took place between December 29th and January 2nd. Lara Croft was crowned the first ever ''beWilder's Wildest! ''and the winner for 2018. Natasha Romanov was awarded 2nd place while Noemi Bellocchio came 3rd.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 In addition to the being crowned the champion, the winner was also awarded a Mini-VN as the grand prize. Other prizes for the contest included new Outfit rewards for winners of Head-to-Head matches and Profile Pic rewards of the Top 3 girls. Artworks rewards for each round included pictures of the winner dominating the loser with each round getting more extreme and less clothed. A 53-page art book of all the contest pieces was made a backer reward too, giving the complete history of the contest, as well as new outfits for the winners.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787290 References Category:Patreon Page Content __NOEDITSECTION__